


A Different Kind Of Hero Cover & Chapter Banners [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13486998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: After the incident at the graveyard, Harry realised that he was not in the least bit prepared to fight against Voldemort or his Death Eaters. When a curse of the Dark Lord, that was meant for Lucius starts to effect him as well, Harry starts to see many things in a different light and finally finds the bravery to take his faith into his own hands.Vampire Fiction! Harry/Lucius/Draco Threesome! Harry/Severus father/son- fiction! (maybe pre-mpreg)





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JunjouSlashGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunjouSlashGirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Different Kind Of Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465955) by [JunjouSlashGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunjouSlashGirl/pseuds/JunjouSlashGirl). 



> I really LOVE this story and just wanted to do a little something to say thank you to a wonderful author.
> 
> This is my first attempt at this cover.  
> This is still a WIP Story.
> 
> To the Author: I really LOVE this story. Please write some more!!!!  
> (To the Fans: Show the author some love by commenting on her story if you do decide to read it - soooooo worth it!)
> 
> It is Beautiful and DEEP and slow paced.
> 
> I'll be adding Chapter Banners as I make them....

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)


	2. Banners Chapter 1 to 9

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)


	3. Banners Chapter 10 to 19

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)


	4. Banners Chapter 20 to 29

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)


	5. Banners Chapter 30 to 39

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)


	6. Banners Chapter 40 to 49

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)


	7. Banners Chapter 50 to 56

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
